The Curse of the Werehog transcript
Sonic: (narrating) "Coming up next on Sonic Super Blast: ''Scorgey's on the loose." 'Scorgey: Loudly' 'Vector: "Silent that loud beast immediately."' Sonic: (still narrating) "1 bite gives me the werehog transformation, (preview clip of Sonic slowly transforming into a werehog) but Mephiles has some reinforcement issues." 'Mephiles: "Time for me to send out another giant monster."' 'Sally: "Barkonox is destroying the entire city town!"' Sonic: (still narrating) "Can me and my good friends defeat Barkonox? find out, on ''Sonic Super Blast, next." Prologue: The Theme intro [Sonic Super Blast Theme Music: It Doesn't Matter] Well I don't show off, don't criticize I'm just livin' by my own feelin's and I won't give in, won't compromise 'cause I only have a steadfast heart of gold I don't know why I can't leave though it might be tough but I ain't outta control just livin' by my word don't ask me why I don't need a reason I got my way, my own way it doesn't matter n''ow what happens'' I will never give up the fight long as the voice inside drives me to run and fight it doesn't matter who is wrong and who is right well I don't look back''' '' '''''I don't need to time won't wait and I got so much to do where do I stop now? '' ''it's all a blur and so unclear well I don't know, but I can't be wrong it doesn't matter '' ''now what happens I will never give up the fight long as the voice inside drives me to run and fight place all your bets on the one you think is right (Musical interlude) oh it doesn't matter '' ''now what happens '' ''I will never give up the fight long as the voice inside '' ''drives me to run and fight it doesn't matter who is wrong and who is right no, no no no it doesn't matter Scene 1: The Thorndyke Mansion Tails: "Okay, I say I was Mr. Short, in the cellar, with the golden hammer." Of Hammer Pounding Ella: "It sounded a bit loud for such a little hammer." Hammer Pounding Sounds Amy: "Ella, somebody's really hammering." Vector: (controlling Big from hammering too much) "I say we are, there's gonna be a full moon tonight in Station Square, and it's called the wild time." Mr. Tanaka: "Everybody, Dr. Eggman's up to no good again, he's got this pet werehog named scorgey, and we need to seel this place up as tight as a pirate's treasure chest or he might barge in and escape, and he'll be just a.....just a...." Ella: "Just a what?!?" Mr. Tanaka: "A wild animal." Howling In Distance Sonic: "You want all of us to nail all of the doors and windows shut?" Amy: "So it'll be easier for him to attack all of us?" Cream: "I don't think so." Espio: "We promised not to let him attack any of you today at all." Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Shadow and the others begin hammering and nailing all of the doors and windows shut. Suddenly, Scorgey is on the loose and they begin chasing him down. Shadow: "There goes Scorgey again." Vector: "I'm telling you, if he gets out during the full moon night, there's gonna be trouble." Cut to Scorgey outside........ Scorgey: Loudly Scorgey: Howling Loudly Sonic: "Come on, you guys, we'd better fight against Dr. Eggman and his army right away!" Knuckles: "Right, let's go!" Charmy: "There's no time to lose!" Outside the Station Square City Streets Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, Silver, Blaze, Amy, Cream, Big, Vector, Charmy, Espio, Rouge, Omega, Gamma, Cosmo, Sally, Bunnie, Flashy, Speedy, Forrest, Mina, Chowder, Thunder, Crasher, Ally, Sparkles, Shelly, Mighty, Lightstorm, Jet, Wave, Storm, Marine and Sticks are all prepared to fight against Dr. Eggman, Decoe, Bocoe, Bokkun, Bark, Bean and Fang. Sonic: "Alright, you fiends, the jig is up!" Dr. Eggman: "Well if it isn't Sonic and his pathetic little friends." Knuckles: "Is this gonna get super slow?!?" Tails: "Or is this gonna get super fast?!?" Decoe: "Very well then, we'll have to send out your metal counterparts." Bocoe: "And Tails Doll as well." Metal Sonic, Metal Knuckles, Tails Doll, Metal Shadow, Metal Silver, Metal Blaze, Metal Amy, Metal Cream, Metal Big, Metal Vector, Metal Charmy, Metal Espio, Metal Rouge, Metal Cosmo, Metal Sally, Metal Bunnie, Metal Flashy, Metal Speedy, Metal Forrest, Metal Mina, Metal Chowder, Metal Thunder, Metal Crasher, Metal Ally, Metal Sparkles, Metal Shelly, Metal Mighty, Metal Lightstorm, Metal Jet, Metal Wave, Metal Storm, Metal Marine, and Metal Sticks show up. Forrest: "What the-" Sonic: "Alright, Metal Sonic, time for me to take you down!" Metal Sonic: "Bring it on." Sonic does his jump attack on Metal Sonic, which knocks him out real cold. Knuckles: "You're going down, Metal Knuckles, you're not comparing yourself to me!" Metal Knuckles: "Time for things to go crazy." Knuckles does his powerful punch attack on Metal Knuckles, which knocks him out real cold. Tails: "I don't know what's more terrifying, Tails Doll, the way you look or the evil stuff that you always do, but you're going way down!" Tails Doll: "Dying is easy, comedy is hard." Tails does his powerful attack moves on the red gem, which is Tails Doll's weak spot and that knocks Tails Doll out real cold. Shadow: "I believe you're the 1 who's going down." Metal Shadow: "Time to rock it on." Shadow does his super fast attack moves on Metal Shadow, which knocks him out real cold. Silver: "You're going down, Metal Silver!" Metal Silver: "You're trapped here with all of us." Silver does his super fast attack moves on Metal Silver, which knocks him out real cold. Blaze: "Time for me to blast you up, Metal Blaze!" Metal Blaze: "Oh what a pitiful shame." Blaze uses her powerful attack moves on Metal Blaze, which knocks her out real cold. Amy: "Take this and that!" Cream: "And some of these and some of those!" Metal Vector: "That's gotta hurt that way." Omega: "Time for me to knock you down cold, Mephiles!" Mephiles: "Uh oh!" Bokkun: "Here it comes!" Omega knocks Dr. Eggman, Decoe, Bocoe, Bokkun and Mephiles out real cold. Dr. Eggman: "NOOOOOOOOO! you're gonna regret this!" Sonic: "Alright, we knocked them out real cold." Scorgey: Loudly Again Vector: "Hey, Sonic." Sonic: "Yeah, Vector?" Vector: "Silent that loud beast immediately." Sonic: "Okay, I'll do it." Suddenly, Scorgey begins getting closer to Sonic's side. Sonic: "Don't come any close, Scorgey, no, don't, AAAAAAAH!" Scorgey bites Sonic on his right shoulder. Sonic: "Whoa, hey, you bit me, now you've done it." Sonic suddenly feels a werehog transformation coming around him. Sonic: "I'm getting kinda dizzy, my entire body is getting wobbly, what's happening to me?" Sonic slowly transforms into a werehog. Werehog Sonic: "Oh my word, I've actually transformed into a werehog!" Werehog Sonic and Scorgey: Loudly Werehog Sonic and Scorgey run off on their way to Dr. Eggman's evil lair. Amy: "Scorgey's getting away, we'd better stop him in his tracks!" Bunnie: "Right, Amy, let's go." Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, Amy, Cream, Sally, Bunnie, Big, Vector, Charmy, Espio, Rouge, Omega, Gamma, Cosmo, , Flashy, Speedy, Forrest, Mina, Chowder, Thunder, Crasher, Ally, Sparkles, Shelly, Mighty, Lightstorm, Jet, Wave, Storm, Marine and Sticks go on their search mission. Outside the Station Square Pet Shop Amy pulls out a loud animal caller in the bag, then pulls the trigger on it. Of Wild Jungle Animals Amy: "Who'd ever heard about a loud animal caller?" A white puppy dog walks right over to where Amy is standing. Amy: "It works, I can't believe it works!" Amy: "Have you seen where Scorgey went off to?" Puppy Dog Barks In Response Inside the Station Square Pet Shop Tails: (showing the photograph of Scorgey to the puppy dogs) "Come on, take your time, take a super good look." Tails: Heavilly Inside Dr. Eggman's evil lair Sonic And Scorgey Howling Loudly Dr. Eggman: "You crazy goofballs, go out there and see what's taking Sonic and Scorgey so long." Decoe: "But Sonic is a big supersonic hedgehog, he can take extra care of himself." Dr. Eggman: "Just go already!" Bocoe: "Alright already." Mephiles: "We're going." Decoe, Bocoe, Bokkun and Mephiles teleport themselves over to where Scorgey and Werehog Sonic are playing around. Bokkun: "Wow, look at that." Decoe: "1 of the werehogs is Sonic, and it looks like werehog friendship." Werehog Sonic and Scorgey hide right behind the box. Suddenly, a red blue stripe bouncy ball bounces right near the box. Frances: "I can get it." Frances is about to get the red blue stripe bouncy ball, but Werehog Sonic and Scorgey pop right up outta their hiding spot. Werehog Sonic and Scorgey: And Howling Frances: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Frances runs away in fright. Werehog Sonic and Scorgey begin playing catch with 1 another and a ghostly image of a werehog appears. Decoe: "So, Sonic, I like your new look." Bocoe: "Yeah right, it's very beastly." Werehog Sonic: A Bit Scorgey: A Bit Bokkun: "Down, boy." Decoe: "Look, I'm pretty sure Dr. Eggman would like to see you, why don't you come on down for 1 bite, does that sound like a super good idea?" Mephiles: "Don't say the word bite!" Werehog Sonic: And Snarls Decoe, Bocoe, Bokkun and Mephiles are knocked out by Werehog Sonic's werehog powers. Meanwhile back with Dr. Eggman in his evil lair....... Dr. Eggman: "What the heck do you mean they got away?!?" Decoe: "Hey, look on the good side, at least it's silent again." Dr. Eggman: "Right now, the only things I want silent ARE YOUR MOUTHS!" Bocoe: "Zip it, Decoe." Dr. Eggman: "There's gonna be a full moon in Station Square tonight and 2 werehogs are gonna come in handy, bring them to me right before those meddling Freedom Fighters find out about them." Outside the Thorndyke Mansion Tails: "Hey, any luck, you guys?" Silver: "No, Tails, what about you, Amy?" Amy: "Not another clue." Screaming In Fear Toby runs right over to them in fear and panic. Knuckles: "Hey, Toby, what is it? what's going on?" Toby: "Werehogs!" Big: "Did he just say werehogs?" Sparkles: "As in more than just 1?" Werehog Sonic and Scorgey: And Snarling Amy: "Oh that looks just like Sonic." Tails: (looking at Werehog Sonic) "Oh no, Scorgey must've bitten him." Knuckles: "A supersonic werehog? that's creepy." Cosmo: "We'd better let Ella, Mr. Tanaka and the others know what happened, let's go inside, you guys." They all go inside the Thorndyke Mansion. Fade to another black screen...... Stick Stickly: "Don't go away, 'cause Sonic Super Blast will be right back, right after these commercial breaks." Commercial Break Number 1 Commercial Break Number 2 Stick Stickly: "And now, back to Sonic Super Blast, right here, on Nickelodeon." Inside the Thorndyke Mansion Ella: "Alright, I'll try Mr. Large, in the basement, with the golden axe." Big: (getting up from his seat and holding up a golden axe) "Basement?" Espio: "Big, sit down." Big sits right back down in his seat. Vector: "She said Mr. Large in the basement with the golden axe. Big: (getting up from his seat again) "That's exactly what I thought." Espio: "That doesn't really mean you, you're not Mr. Large, Mr. Large isn't real, MR. LARGE DOESN'T EVEN EXIST!" Big: "Okay, I get it!" Creaking Amy: "Ella, is there a cure for a werehog transformation?" Ella: "Scorgey didn't bite 1 of you, did he?" Knuckles: "No, he bit Sonic on his right shoulder." Ella: "Oh, this is a werehog tastrophe." Ally: "He's enough of a werehog already, we've gotta transform him back into his original supersonic hedgehog self again." Mr. Tanaka: "And we've only got 'til moon rise, right before it's permanant." Tails: "Ella, think about something." Ella: "I'm thinking, Tails, I'm thinking." Big: "I know, I know, golden bullet." Chuck: "We wanna cure him, we don't wanna kill him." Ella: "Wait, I think I got it." Ella pulls out a rubber darts gun, then shoots a red rubber dart at a picture frame. Amy: "Rubber darts? well, okay, it just might work." Tails: "Well come on, let's go, we can't keep Sonic waiting." Cut back to Dr. Eggman, Decoe, Bocoe, Bokkun and Mephiles with Werehog Sonic and Scorgey outside. Dr. Eggman: "There they are." Werehog Sonic and Scorgey: And Howling Decoe: "Alright, Sonic, you're coming with all of us." Bocoe: "And your pet werehog too." Bokkun: "Oh yeah? well 2 can play that game." Mephiles: "Time for me to send out another giant monster." Mephiles: (sending out Barkonox) "It's time, Barkonox." Barkonox: "Time to get ready to rumble." Cut back to Knuckles, Tails, Shadow and the others. Sally: "Barkonox is destroying the entire city town!" Knuckles: "As if there were enough problems to go around." Amy: "Scorgey is way overhead." Ella: "And he can't even do swim strokes." Knuckles: "Alright, you guys, let's go out there and take that nasty monster down!" They all go out there to fight against Barkonox. Tails: "Okay, Ella, get ready for your best shot to transform Sonic back into his original self again." Ella: "My best shot? oh well, it can't hurt to try." Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, Amy, Cream, Sally, Bunnie, Big, Vector, Charmy, Espio, Rouge, Omega, Gamma, Cosmo, , Flashy, Speedy, Forrest, Mina, Chowder, Thunder, Crasher, Ally, Sparkles, Shelly, Mighty, Lightstorm, Jet, Wave, Storm, Marine and Sticks begin fighting against Barkonox. Barkonox: "You 32 Freedom Fighters think you're all smart and intelligent." Amy: "More smarter than you, Barkonox!" Shadow: "My freeze powers can hold you back!" Shadow: (holding up a red chaos emerald in his right hand) "Chaos Freeze!" Barkonox is now frozen stiff. Decoe: "NOOOOOOOO!" Bocoe: "Stay, Sonic, stay right where you are." Knuckles: "Whoa, they can't handle Sonic alone." Cream: "Then let's give him a hand." They all begin grabbing at Werehog Sonic away from Scorgey. Bunnie: "Don't worry about it, Suga Hog, you're in mighty good hands." Ella: "Okay, I'm ready with my rubber darts gun." Tails: "Go ahead, Ella, shoot 1 of those rubber darts." Ella: "Alright, I'll try my best." Ella shoots a red rubber dart at Werehog Sonic, which causes him to get extremely dizzy and transform back into his original self again. Sonic: "Hey, what's going on around here?" Tails: "Sonic?" Knuckles: "He's back into his original self again." Vector: "Hey, Sonic, it's good to have you back, we really missed you." Sonic: "Yeah right, it's time for me, Knuckles, Shadow, Silver and Blaze to get into our super forms." Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, Silver and Blaze gather 'round the 7 chaos emeralds and transform into Supersonic, Super Knuckles, Super Shadow, Super Silver an Burning Blaze, then go right up to defeat Barkonox. Supersonic: "Alright, Barkonox, the jig is up!" Barkonox: "You'll need to kill me for your actions." Super Knuckles: "Oh we're about to alright." Super Shadow: "It's payback time!" They all begin attacking Barkonox's weak point, which is the blue swelling area. Super Silver: "Take this and that!" Burning Blaze: "And some of this and some of that!" They continue fighting against Barkonox 'til he's defeated and finally going down. Supersonic: "Alright, I knew we could take him down!" Super Shadow: "Okay, everybody, you know what we say: Chaos Regeneration!" The 5 super action heroes reverse back into their original forms. Knuckles: "Well I'm lucky that's over, now there's not 1 single werehog to get all of us worried about." Silver: "Now let's go back to the Thorndyke Mansion and tell Chris and the others that Scorgey's outta our sights." They all head on back on their way to the Thorndyke Mansion. Scene 2: Back in the Thorndyke Mansion Vector: "Well, the full moon's over and Scorgey's finally outta our sights." Mr. Tanaka: "At least he won't be able to attack anybody again." Sonic: "There's no way he's gonna get me, I sure don't wanna get transformed into Sonic the Werehog again." Chuck: "Now that the werehog nightmare is over, let's all sit right back and have a super good dinner meal." Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Chris, Danny and the others enjoy their celebration dinner meals. Fade to another black screen......... Voice Cast Members Credits Patton Oswalt as Sonic the Hedgehog/Sonic the Werehog/Supersonic and Metal Sonic (voices) Ben Stiller as Knuckles the Echidna/Super Knuckles and Metal Knuckles (voices) Katie Leigh as Miles "Tails" Prower the 2 Tailed Fox and Tails Doll (voices) Jason Marsden as Shadow the Hedgehog/Super Shadow and Metal Shadow (voices) Jennifer Hale as Amy Rose and Metal Amy (voices) Andrea Libman as Cream the Rabbit and Metal Cream (voices) Richard Kind as Big the Cat and Metal BIg (voices) Sandra Bullock as Rouge the Bat and Metal Rouge (voices) Adam Young as Silver the Hedgehog/Super Silver and Metal Silver (voices) Penelope Cruz as Blaze the Cat/Burning Blaze and Metal Blaze (voices) John Goodman as Vector the Crocodile and Metal Vector (voices) Matthew Fox as Espio the Chameleon and Metal Espio (voices) Russi Taylor as Charmy Bee and Metal Charmy (voices) Jason Liebrecht as Mighty the Armadillo and Metal Mighty (voices) Cheech Marin as Manic the Hedgehog and Metal Manic (voices) Frank Welker as E-123 Omega (voice) Maurice LaMarche as E-102 Gamma (voice) Ice Cube as Flashy the Echidna and Metal Flashy (voices) Dionne Quan as Shelly the Turtle and Metal Shelly (voices) Jim Carrey as Speedy the Gecko and Metal Speedy (voices) Kath Soucie as Sally Acorn and Metal Sally (voices) Jack Black as Chowder the Mouse and Metal Chowder (voices) Tara Charendoff as Bunnie Rabbot and Metal Bunnie (voices, replacing the late Christine Cavanaugh respectively) Timothy Dalton as Thunder the Lion and Metal Thunder (voices) Amy Birnbaum as Cosmo the Seedrian, Helen Johansson and Froggy (voices) Jerry Lobozo as Chuck Thorndyke (voice) Scotty Ray as Decoe and Bokkun (voices, succeeding from Andrew Rannalls respectively) Danny Cooksey as Forrest the Skunk and Metal Forrest (voices) Dakota Fanning as Ally the Squirrel and Metal Ally (voices) Eddie Murphy as Crasher the Beefy Elephant and Metal Crasher (voices) Bailee Madison as Sparkles the Ferrett and Metal Sparkles (voices) Eric Stuart as Lightstorm the Parrot and Metal Lightstorm (voices) Greg Cipes as Jet the Hawk and Metal Jet (voices) Demi Lovato as Wave the Swallow and Metal Wave (voices) Jess Harnell as Storm the Albatross (voice) Bindi Irwin as Marine the Raccoon and Metal Marine (voices) Mike Pollock as Dr. Eggman and Ella (voices, taken over 1 character from the late Deem Bristow respectively) Kerry Williams as Frances Johnson (voice) Suzanne Goldish as Chris Thorndyke (voice) Darren Dunstan as Bocoe and Mr. Tanaka (voices) Corey Burton as Mephiles the Dark (voice) Category:Nicktoons Category:Transcripts Category:Sonic Series Category:Sonic Super Blast season 1 episode scripts